Cancun Vacation
by Fighter for the title
Summary: cuando ví CLOSED UP se me hizó injusto que Beck y Jade no pudieran ir a Cancún por lo tanto hicé esto. DIOS, tiene años guardado en mi escritorio. Si gustas leer y ver que tal. PD: parte de la inspiració llegó a partir de un raro sueño


_**Primero que nada, no leas esto es una mierda.**_

_**JAJA tiene un año guardado en mi escritorio. NO lo puedo creer. Desde que ví CLOSED UP decidí escribirlo.**_

_**Si gustas leer y decirme que tal**_

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo Victorious. si yo fuera la dueña todos seriamos más felices. este es mi primer fanfiction espero les guste sera****algo largo , estaba planeando escribirlo desde hace tiempo porfín me animé, comenten espero les guste. Agregare un personaje que no es de Victorious, yo lo creé, será importante en el transcurso de la historia. Este será un fic diferente a todos pondre acotaciones entre parentesis para entender más la historia y tendra varios modismos y una que otra realidad si algo no les parece diganme.**

Tori estaba guardado preocupada sus libros y a un lado de ella una niña de 12 años medio morena dibujando en ua libreta sin muchas ganas. -¿Quien es ella? Pregunto una voz conocida ,era Jade al lado de Beck. -Tori: Que bien que los veo podrian cudarla se llama Nayha, esque tengo que hacer una obra y no tengo tiempo, Lain me la encargo es una nueva estudiante... -Jade: pero tiene 12 o al menos de esa edad se ve, y pense que para poder hacer audición tenias que tener 14 -Tori: Pues si pero como es "multitalentosa" Helen la acepto en Holliwood Arts pero como es menor, un alumno de antepenultimo grado debe cuidarla y ese alumno soy yo, pero no puedo. -Jade: y crees que yo te hare un favor a ti como,¿porqué? -Tori: no tu, tu y Beck podrian. Dijo tori mirando acia Beck. Beck puso una cara de "como digo lo más hamablemente.-Beck: Enrealidad no se va a poder -Tori:solo seran 48 hr y...-Andre: Tori Sikowits dijo que si hibas a usar el caja negra que sea rapido porque Sinjin practicara efectos especiales en 2 hr. -Tori: ok ya voy bueno se las dejo chao. Tori se va corriendo detras de Andre. Beck y Jade le gritan a coro: jamas dijimos que la cuidariamos oye espera.-Nayha: Entonces,... Ustedes hacen muuyy linda pareja son novios ¿verda?. Calmando su enojo Jade voltea a ver a la niña de una manera tranquila -Jade:sí, somos novios y... ¿gracias? -nayha:de nada, haaaaaaa(de una manera desanimada y nolstalgica). ¿Cómo se llaman? -Beck:pues ella es Jade y yoBeck. Y...¿quienes son tus padres?, Tienes que tener mucha influencia para que Helen te alla dejado entrar a HA con solo 12 años -Nayha:soy hija de una madre soltera(dijo medio enojada y un poco desconcertada),pero mi mámá no esta ahorita en la ciudad, pero si tengo mucha influencia pero es muuyy larga la historia -Jade: pues cuentala. Beck asiente con la cabeza -Nayha: bueeno (aburrida) me mude hace un mes a Los Angeles por lo común yo tengo un blog de diseño de modas donde subo mis diseños blalblablalbla larga historia, entonces ya saben alguien descubrio mi talento, pero no sabian que solo tenia 12, pero... saben quien fue el que descubrio mi talento, el manager de LADY GAGA. Jade tuvo una cara de asombro creo que eso no lo sabia Tori o si no jamas se la ubiera encargado a Beck y especialmente "ella" (osea Jade).(sigue relato de Nayha)...entonces su manager es como el padre que nunca tuve, entonces me inscribio, hice mi audición, a Helen le encanto pero dijo que era muy joven entonces (vamos a ponerle de nombre al manager, "Edgar" ,sale) Edgar el manager de Lady Gaga proximamente tambien mio dijo que el tenia influencia en medios etc... Yyy aqui estoy pero el fue a arreglar unas cosas y tampoco esta en la ciudad asi que... -Beck: una pregunta si por lo que has dicho tu padre creo yo no esta contigo -Nayha: mj -Beck: tu mamá esta fuera de la ciudad. -Nayha: mj -Beck: y Edgar tampoco esta en la ciudad ¿quien te cuidara hasta que lleguen, contrataron a alguien o que? -Nayha: no, no contrataron a nadie me quedo sola en casa pero por suerte Edgar regresa en dos dias. -Jade: ¿y te quedaras 2 dias sola en casa? -Nayha: y... que más hago no tengo d otra. Jade volteo a ver a Beck como proponiendole algo el la miro con sorpresa, luego con cariño y afirmo con la cara(así como si se leyeran las mentes). Jade se inclino un poco y vio a la niña a los ojos. -Jade: te gustaria que Beck y yo te cuidaramos durante esos 2 dias(una cosa no mal interpreten Jade no hace esto por que ella es como la hija del manager de Lady Gaga lo hace porque sabe que es estar sola en casa sin nadie y tan jove, ok). -Nayha: enserio?. Beck y Jade asienten con la cabeza -Nayha: súper¡. Los abraza simultaneamente a los dos, ellos le devuelven el abrazo.

-Beck: Yyy..., creo que llegamos a tu casa (dijo volteando al asiento trasero). Se estacionó frente una casa de dos pisos color beige un poco vintage, se veia calida, Beck y Jade salieron del carro y le abrieron a Nayha. Nayha saca sus llaves y les abre a los dos y entran. -Nayha: muy bien ya vuelvo voy a bajar algo. (dijo subiendo las escaleras en forma de caracol, tipo marmol. -Beck: ¿Por qué te ofreciste a cuidarla?, digo no es que crea que fue mala idea... Pero no es muy Jade. ¿fue porque es casi como la hija del manager de Lady Gaga? (perdón si soy medio irrealista). -Jade:¡No!, yo no soy como Vega, solo que, como se que es estar sola en casa, siendo aún pequeña. Beck se acerca a Jade y le da un suabe beso, y sonrien mutuamente. -Nayha: ¡¿quien quiere ver la familia peluche?! Beck y Jade voltean, Jade toma la pelicula y ve la portada un poco asqueada, era muy colorida para su gusto y los personajes se veian un poco ridiculos, parecia una pelicula para niños pequeños, (o al menos eso figuraba ser.)

(ya viendo la serie) Nayha se moria de risa tecnicamente se doblaba de risa. Beck y Jade la veian sorprendidos, el humor que se presentaba en la serie era humor negro, pero un poco grocero. Jade interrumpe -¿cenamos algo?- -Beck: Me parece gran idea. (dice apagando la tv y el DVD) -¡oye!- Dijo Nyha en voz alta, y gritando como haciendo berrinche. -Beck: Lo siento tenemos que cenar algo, ¿que quieres de cenar? -Nayha: wafles. -Beck: eso es muy poco nutritivo. -Nayha: Bien, entonces que vamos a cenar. -Beck: Espagueti con albondigas. ¿te parece?.

-Jade: ¿Sabes hacer espagueti con albondigas?. Nayha mira a Beck junto con Jade esperando una respuesta -Beck: tienes razón hagamos mejor waffles. Se van a la cocina a preparar los waffles...(terminan de cocinar y se sientan a cenar, terminan, y deciden irse a dormir) -Beck: Y, donde podemos dormir. -Nayha: Bueno solo hay dos cuartos, pero pueden dormir en el de mi mamá, seguro no habra problema en que compartan la ca... Habitación (dijo muy conciente de cada palabra.) Jade solo se medio rio, sabiendo que decia y que en realidad si habia planeado compartir la habitación. -Beck:(un poco disgustado por el indiscreto comentario, habia entendido perfectamente) ok, gracias. Nayha notó que lo molesto. -Nayha: De nada (sonrie). -Jade: vamos a dormir. Dice tomando el brazo de Beck, los dos suben juntos seguidos por Nayha.

Al día siguiente por la mañana

Nayha despierta y oye que alguien esta en la ducha, no ve ni a Jade ni a Beck en la habitación, ¿sé estan duchando juntos? Penso, hizó caso omiso y fue a la otra regadera que tenian, a bañarse (ni modo que a lo mismo que Beck y Jade. LOL = p lo siento por ese comentario. )

Ya en Holiwood Arts apunto de ir a clase de Sikowits (perdón no sé muy bien como se escribe.)

-jade: Ok bueno entonces nos vemos luego tenemos que ir a clase con Sikowits. Dijo Jade dirigiendose a Nayha. -Nayha: No espera, yo también voy a clase con Sikowits -Beck: Pero que no eres de primer grado, que no debes tener un horario diferente. -Nayha: nop, mira mi horario. Dijo motrandole una hoja de maquina. Jade y Beck la revisaron, y, sí tenia clase con Sikowits. -Jade: ok entonces vamos a clase de Sikowits.

En clase de Sikowits los tres se habian sentado Jade y Beck juntos y Nayha al lado de Jade.

-Sikowits: muy bien por lo que e leido tenemos una nueva alumna mm...Nayha... Y bien quien es. Yo, se oyo una voz enfadada -Sikowits: voltea a ver de donde proviene la voz, y al identificarla. Pero si tu eres una niña.(en E.U. A los 12 aún eres niño "a") -Nayha: bueno sí quzás, pero aún así Helen me puso en su clase, y... Ni modo -Sikowits: esta bien, pasa al frente, escoge un equipo, e inicia una escena improvisada -Nayha: okis. Se paro y dirijio al frente. Mm... Beck, Jade, ese tipo afro con el titere (refiriendose a Robie, quien por sierto creo yo, ya no salió con Rex los últimos capitulos) y el rubio de aya. (perdón si cometí una falta de ortografia). -Sikowits:muy bien, si ya no hay más inisien(en serio perdón por las faltas de ortografia) -Nayha: dirgiendose a Jade y Beck. Mami papi,(Jade y Beck sonrieron al descubrir que papel jugarián),llegue de la escuela y traje un amigo. Tomo del barzo al chico rubio y lo puso en frente de Beck y jade. (el we apareció en el primer episodio de Victorious pero no recuerdo el nombre). -Jade: genial hija nosotros también te tenemos una noticia, tu primo de inglaterra vino de visita. Ahora Jade tirando del brazo de Robie. -Nayha: pues genial. Y que vamos a comer. -Jade:sierto, la comida ya esta lista. Hice espaguetti con albondigas. (se saltan a la escena en la que estan cenando). -Nayha: pero mamá papá yo no conozco a este primo, ¿quien es? -Robie: mm... No no me conocen, porque en realidad soy asaltante.

-Sikowits:genial, un giro en la historia... Aaahhhhhhhhh. Un grito lo quitó de sus pensamientos. Era Nayha quien grito -Sikowits: perfecto me encanto, eso es un grito de terror de verdad. Nayha tu sí sabes de actuación. Fue entretenido, muy bueno, y se notó que todos los que participaron en verdad disfrutaron su personaje en especial ustedes Beck y Jade. Me fascino y como recompensa pueden salir antes, vmos vayanse ya mi clase a terminado.(se que esta parte no es lo mejor pero me inspire en el inicio de un episodio no recuerdo bien cual). -Nayha: wow, este maestro es asombroso, siempre es así. -Beck y Jade: pues, sii. -Beck: vamos a almorzar algo. -Nayha: yo no voy tengo que ir a ver a Helen para algo. Beck y Jade se miran el uno al otro y responden en unisono -¿ok?- Nayha se dirige en dirección a las escaleras y sube. (ahora lo siguiente serán sms del peraphone de Nayha, presten atención)

de: Nayha A: Stefani Joane A.G.

Y... Bien ¿cómo te va, ya encontraste una voz digna de abrir un concierto tuyo? Yo creo que eres la mejor, pero si quieres una recomendación, porque no buscas en la pagina de la escuela en la que estoy inscrita; .

De: Stefani Joane A.G. A: Nayha

Ok dame un segundo para revisar la pagina que me dices, espero que haya un buen talento. No que todas las voces de las nuevas cantantes tan estandares y aburridas, mejor alguien original y que cautive al publico

De: Nayha A: Stefani Joane A.G.

Mm... Creo que conozco a alguien así pero no sé si cante aunque yo creo que si, bueno me mandas un sms cuando hayas encontrado algo.

Más tarde en el almuerzo con Beck y Jade.

-Beck: ¿y para que necesitabas hablar con Helen? -Nayha: a no nada bueno siempre no la ví, pero...oye Jade ¿sabes cantar? -Jade: mm.. Si.. Beck interrumpe. -Beck: no solo sabe cantar, tiene la voz más hermosa del mundo, entre otos muchos talentos en los que es buena. Voltea con una tierna sonrisa a Jade y se besan. Nayha solo toma una fotografia desde su pearphone. -Nayha: ¿ok?, Pero, ¿cómo pueden asegurarme que es cierto? Beck saca su pearphone y reproduce un video el ca¿ual le enseña a Nayha. Se pone a escucharlo con atención y no puede evitar sonreir. -Nayha: wow, cantas hermoso, original, encantador, no sé decirlo bien. Además me encanta la letra es genial. -Beck: si es una hermosa canción, es con la canción que Jade y yo regresamos (mm... Suena incoherente si piensas bien la palabra "regresamos" regresaron ¿de dónde? Jaj) -Nayha: ¿cómo, terminaron y luego volvieron?(Beck y Jade asienten simultaneamente con la cabeza) Que triste que hayan terminado son una hermosa pareja jamás deberian terminar, de hecho ojala se casen. Beck y Jade sonrien -Jade: bueno, pero eso es pasado ahora seguimos juntos y... -Beck: si algún día nos casaremos. Jade sonrie ante la idea. Nayha sonriendo por ver cosa tan linda vuelve a la realidad. -Nayha: mm.. Bueno ahorita vuelvo voy aca a al..goo... Ya vuelvo

De: Nayha A: Stefani Joane A.G.

Súper recuerdas que te dije que conozco a alguien con esas caracteriztícas pero no sabia si cantaba o no, pues ahora lo sé y canta genial y se llama Jade; busca esta canción en "you don´t now me"

De: Stefani Joane A.G. A: Nayha

La acabo de escuchar, baya que tiene talento habia escuchado tantas voces; incluso la de una chica morena, creo que la que abrió los platinium awards, pero esta chica que me recomendaste la supera mucho, me encanta dile que vamos para alla en 5 minutos.

De: Nayha A: Stefani Joane A.G.

Ok, entonces le digo "feicidades estas a punto de cantar para la apertura de un concierto de Lady Gaga preparate viene en 5 minutos ella misma por ti y a quien quieras de acompañante para llavarte a Paris a abrir su consiert"

De: Stefani Joane A.G. A: Nayha

Mm... Si más o menos. Y yo nunca dije que podia llevar un acompañante. Pero esta bien que lleve a quien quiera, y sí ire yo personalmente a recogerla para llevarla a Paris a abrir mi concierto

De: Nayha A: Stefani Joane A.G.

Ok, así será bueno te dejo, no tardes.

-Nayha: hola.. Jade... Beck... Oyes Jade ¿qué pasa si te digo que en como dos tres minutos llegra Lady Gaga aqui a HA por ti para llevarte a Paris a que abras su concierto?... -Jade: ...? Que estas loca. -Nayha: ...ooook, que bueno que pienses así porque... A mira ya llego. Beck y Jade se miran el uno al otro desconcertados y voltean hacia el estacionamiento, y... Una limosina se estaciona ahí mismo,y de aquella sale Lady Gaga (lo sé, el sueño de toodoo litllemonster) Beck y Jade solo se quedan sorprendidos como si fuera un sueño. -¿eres Jade?- una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Beck y Jade -Jade: sí, soy yo. ¿en serio abrire tu concierto en paris? -Ladygaga: claro que sí, bueno ahora vamonos que se hace tarde son d hrs de viaje de aqui a Paris más 10 hrs de diferencia. -Jade: ¿también ira Beck? ¿cierto? -Lady Gaga: ¿quien es Beck? Beck levanta la mano a corta altura -Beck: yo, soy Beck... Su novio. -Lady Gaga: ¡a! Claro por supuesto, pero vamonos ya. Todos suben a la limosina camino al aeropuerto, para tomar el avión camino a Paris.

Ya en Paris en el backstage del escenario.

Jade oye su nombre pronunciado por el presentador. Beck se acerca a ella y... -Beck: lo haras muy bien, confio en ti, eres la mejor y tu lo sabes. Le da un beso en la frente. seguia sin poder creerlo en verdad ella abriria un concierto para la reina del pop (lo siento mania litllemonster) estaba a punto de cantar; "you don't now me". Oficialmente esa se convertiria en la canción más significativa de su vida. Jade salió al escenario a cantar todos aplaudian y obacionavan, incluso alguien lanzó una rosa aún con espinas la cual tomó y despues sangro su mano. Entró al backstage donde la esperaba Beck el cual la besó, Jade puso sus manos sobre su cara deslizó su mano un poco sin dejar el rostro de Beck y no pudó evitar notarse que Jade había dejado un poco de sangre en la cara de Beck. Nayha inmediatamente tomó una foto del lindo momento. -Lady Gaga: woowww, eso es taann... Lindo, me encanta el momento. Simplemente bello, ¿alguien tomó una foto? Beck y Jade se separaron y tomaron aire -Nayha: si yo la tome, ¿no es linda acaso?(La MOTHERMONSTER sale al escenario) Beck y Jade miran la foto. -Beck: wow es una gran foto solo una duda ¿en serio tengo sangre en la mejilla? Nayha asiente con la cabeza al igual que Gaga, mientras Jade sonrie picaramente (lo siento si eso fue sádico, pero fue un sueño que tuve el cual me encanto, y quize adaptarlo a mi fanfic) a Jade y a Beck no les hubiera molestado en nada quedarse en Paris la ciudad del romance, pero lastimadamente tenian que volver a Los Angeles ( lo sé hubiese sido lindo, pero esto se alarga y ya tengo otro plan y ootro destino) Se tuvieron que quedar de nuevo en la casa de Nayha su mamá aún no llegaba y Edgar dijo que haria unas cosas de último momento.

A la mañana siguiente serca de las 8:00 a.m.

Nayha entró a la habitación donde se encontraban Beck y Jade, se cacercó a la cabecera de la cama y los despertó con un estrunedoso grito. Se despertaron de golpe y obviamente molestos. -Jade: ugh, que sucede son las 8:00 a.m. Y es sabado. -Beck: ¿por qué nos despiertas a esta hora? -Nayha: uuuyyy.., gruñones vistanse y tomen sus cosas y ahorita pasamos a sus casas por más ropa y cosas que necesite. -Jade: ¿por qué? Y ¿ para qué? Beck voltea a ver a Nayha y asiente mientras señala a Jade para demostrar que esta de acuerdo con ella. -Nayha: ustedes solo confien en mi. Beck y Jade bajan las escaleras y encuentran en la sala a: una señora un poco parecida a Nayha de unos 40 años, a Edgar, a Lady Gaga y... Tim Burton. Ok parecia que estban delirando o seguian soñando. -Nayha: y... Ellos son Jade y Beck quienes me cuidaron y soportaron durante como dos días (dirigiendose a la señora de 40, que era su mamá) y...los chicos de la foto que te enseñe, los actores que protagonizaran tu nueva pelicula (dirigiendose a Tim Burton) -Beck y Jade: perdón. -Beck: que esta pasando ¿en verdad protagonizaremos una pelicula de Tim Burton? -Edgar: por supuesto que sí y no solo eso, Nayha nos contó que ustedes un día hiban a ir a Cancún pero no se pudo (escena editada por mi, quize acortar un poco, lo contaron el primer día que conocieron a nayha) así que, ¿que les parece tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en cancún? Bueno espero no les moleste iremos todos... -Nayha: !hasta yooo¡-Tim Burton: si y yo también -mamá de Nayha: y aparte, gracias por cuidar a mi hija espero no les aya causado muchas molestias, pero para compesarlo también iremos a Guanajuato y ahí no necesitaran un hotel, nos quedaremos en mi casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿les parece? -Beck y Jade: claro como no (responden a coro con unos segundos de diferencia) -Edgar: bueno entonces vamonos. Todos se paran de la sala y se dirigen a la salida (Nayha se sube al auto de su mamá) (Edgar y Lady Gaga en una limosina) (Tim Burton invita a subir a su limosina a Beck y Jade)

Pequeño epilogo

Camino al aereopuerto en la limosina de Tim Burton

-Tim Burton: y entonces ¿les pareceria buena idea protagonizar una de mis peliculas? -Beck y Jade: claro por supuesto. -Jade: ¡valla! No puedo creerlo enserio Beck y yo protagonizaremos una de sus peliculas eso es genial parte usted es un gran director y escritor es..increible. -Beck: en verdad seria un honor protagonizar una de sus peliculas. Además siempre ha sido mi sueño ser un reconocido actor. -Tim Burton: bueno, ví, que tenian un toque especial digno de un protagonico en mi guion, ustedes son una pareja especial y original y bella digno del papel principal, además espero que disfruten sus vacaciones. Y a proposito de la escuela ustedes no se preocupen nos encargamos y encargaremos de todo.

**Que opinan ¿sigo? El proximo capitulo será de sus vacaciones en Cacún el próximo en Guanajuato, etc... Sera más interesante de lo que creen no se arrepentiran de que siga pero ustedes digan. Besos desde la CAPITAL CERVANTINA DE AMERICA**


End file.
